One life for Another
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Yui thought that she could finally escape the brothers with the one she loves, but fate has a way of toying with her when she falls into her beloved's world and meets people that not only become her protectors, but also become her family. This world holds the key to helping her find out who she truly is and where she came from. Can she discover her past before she is taken?
1. Chapter 1

Running through the forest as fast as his legs could carry them with the love of his life in his arms and a wound across his back, he struggled to keep the pace going in order for the two of them to escape those monsters.

"Seiichi..." the woman in his arms whimpered in fear as she saw the pain her love was in.

Wincing in pain as his wound flared in his back, Seiichi managed a weak reassuring smile in order to keep her spirit strong, "I'm fine, we're almost there." he said as he increased his speed to get them to their destination faster.

When the abandoned warehouse was in view, Seiichi almost cried out in joy, knowing that they are close as he made a beeline towards the heavy door. Setting his beloved down for a moment, Seiichi placed a hand on the door & sent his spirit energy into it, making the door rumble and open on it's own as Seiichi led his beloved inside and closed the door, casting a spell to keep it locked.

The girl looked around the warehouse and saw what looked like a ritual was set up, symbols within two circles and candles placed along the lines of the circles. "What is this place?" The platinum blonde girl asked, eyeing the ritual.

Seiichi stood beside her and smirked, "This is what's going take us as far away from those blood sucking bastards for good." he explained, staring at the ritual that would take them to a better life.

The girl faced Seiichi, "Where will it take us?" she asked.

Seiichi wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to his person, "It will take us to the world where I was born in, the place where I was stolen from when I was just a boy." he explained, sadness from being separated from his family dripping from his voice.

The girl stared up at him in sympathy and placed her hand on Seiichi's hand to give him strength. Seiichi tightened his hold on her in reassurance, "Let's go home, Yui."

Yui smiled as Seiichi led them to the center of the circle, which glowed an ominous blue when Seiichi made contact with it as Yui gasped in surprise, "Don't worry, Yui. It's just to get the portal started." Seiichi explained, sensing Yui's tension.

Yui nodded in understanding as they stopped in the center where Seiichi took a knife from his belt and pressed the blade to his palm, drawing blood before going through a series of handsigns before stopping at the end and began an incantation, "Door to the homeland of my birth from where I live, grant me safe passage for all the life I give," the markings began to glow brighter, "open the gate, use my blood as your key, let me through the opening for my eyes to see," he knelt down on the ground and slammed his blood covered palms onto the ground, his blood rapidly crawling along the lines and onto the symbols, the symbols lifting off the ground and began to circle the pair slowly then gradually picked up speed, "unlock the door the separates space and time, bring us back to the world that I called home." the symbols began to blur with the speed they were going, whipping the pair's hair around as the portal began to appear; first as a small circle, but soon began to grow to an exceptional size where the pair could walk through.

Yui's eyes widened as she stared into the white void that would take the two of them to a better life as Seiichi rose from the ground, grunting from the pain in his back and the loss of energy when creating the portal, "Ready to go?" he asked, turning to Yui who recovered from her surprise and nodded, smiling up at her lover.

"She's not going anywhere!"

Yui tensed up, fear shooting up her spine, recognizing that voice that belonged to a certain glasses wearing vampire. Turning around she saw all six vampires surrounding them, making the fear she has of them shoot through the roof and began to tremble in fear.

Seiichi pushed Yui behind him, her back to the portal, "She doesn't belong to you, Sakamakis. It's time for her to live the life she _wants_ to live and not live yours." Seiichi said bravely, having opposed the Sakamaki brothers multiple times for Yui's sake.

The spectacled vampire adjusted his glasses, scowling at the boy that defied them so many times and never gave up, "That's not for you to decide, vermin."

Seiichi smirked, "You're right, it was Yui's decision, and I don't think _you_ have the right to decide her fate." he arrogantly said, making the vampires angrier as he backed himself & Yui towards the portal.

The red headed vampire bared his teeth at Seiichi, "Pancake is coming with us!" he charged at the pair, Yui hid her face in Seiichi's shoulder as Seiichi produced what looked like a Kunai knife from his sleeve and threw it at the vampire, but red head dodged. However, as the kunai was flying by his face, the piece of paper attached to the knife began to burn and crackle before exploding, shaking the ground and sending him into the wall beside his brother who clutched onto his Teddy.

Seiichi sensed someone behind them, twirling Yui from behind him and to his front, he produced another kunai from his person and blocked the person that pulled a sword on them. Recognizing the vampire, Yui said, "Reiji." she buried herself in Seiichi's hold in fear as Reiji bared down on Seiichi's kunai.

Seiichi winced as the wound on his back began to burn again, but didn't let up from his struggle with the vampire that literally stood between them and their freedom, "You're wasting your time if you think that she will be free with you." Reiji said, adding more power in his sword as he pushed against Seiichi.

Seiichi gritted his teeth in anger & frustration, but it soon turned to fear when he saw the portal beginning to close, he didn't have much time left. So with expert hand-eye coordination and spiritual control, he sent a spark of lightning into the interlocked blades, electrocuting Reiji then dropping their blades as Seiichi quickly grabbed a hold on Reiji's wrist and swung him around, throwing him with all his strength and towards his brothers who stumbled in catching him.

Knowing that they had only one shot and little time left, Seiichi whispered in Yui's ear, "I love you, Yui. Please be safe and be strong for us." he then locked lips with hers with so much passion that it hurt him physically and emotionally.

Yui didn't understand why he was saying such things, but before she could ask, Seiichi reluctantly separated from her and pushed her into the portal. Yui felt like she was falling inside the portal, she outstretched her hand to Seiichi with confusion on her face as the portal began to close, "Seiichi!" was the last thing she said before the portal closed completely and her body hit the ground, her world turning black.

* * *

 _ **This popped into my head while I was sleeping.**_

 _ **Worry not, there will still be more chapters, this story will have flashback chapters that will explain Seiichi.**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 2

' _Madara Uchiha; strongest ninja within the clan...he never existed in the first place.'_ Mara thought bitterly as she and her younger sister; Izuna, walked in the forest that was miles and miles away from the village they left behind five days ago.

Mara was the name that was given to the eldest daughter of the clan leader, but when all four of his sons died in the war, he told the two girls that they needed to disguise themselves as boys in order to go into battle and lead the clan. The clan never had a female leader in history, so their Father had to improvise since he couldn't bear anymore sons, and his daughters proved to be promising warriors. The only problem was that 'Mara' didn't fit a boy's name, so 'Madara' was made up on the spot.

Mara sighed as she thought of their childhood, it was unfair that they were forced to fight in a war that made absolutely no sense and become leaders of a powerful clan that looked to them for leadership, not aware of their true gender.

Mara looked to her younger sister and saw her eyes were to the ground, no doubt feeling guilty for being the reason their secret was revealed. Mara knew that something like this was going to happen eventually, but they were hoping that they could find a male member within the clan to take over their role as leader...but alas, things are not meant to be.

Izuna sighed, staring at the ground, unwilling to look up at her respective sister whose life she ruined by being reckless, and now they had to run to avoid the shame and embarrassment inside the clan for all the Hidden Leaf to see.

"This was bound to happen eventually Izuna." Mara tried to reassure her little sister, but Izuna didn't even bother looking up at her elder, instead she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and continued to stare at the ground, "I know that, Mara. But I was just so careless, I didn't about the consequences when I entered the battle. I should've dodged that blast sister." Izuna said, feeling guilt eat her up for revealing their secret.

Mara stopped and placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder, making her look up, "Now you listen here, no one could've predicted that explosion to occur, hell, not even me." Mara said sternly.

"Yeah but, now we don't have a home anymore." Izuna said, looking down.

Mara placed her other hand under Izuna's chin and made her look up, "The only reason why it was home, was because you were in there." Mara said softly and tenderly.

Izuna's eyes widened, "But I thought you always wanted to live in peace."

Mara smiled, "Yes, I do wanna live in peace...with my little sister." she said, pulling a stray lock of hair behind Izuna's ear, "Home is wherever you are, so don't ever think that we don't have a home."

Izuna felt tears shine in her eye at her older sister, but didn't shed a tear due to her Uchiha pride as Mara smiled and hugged her sister in comfort and patted her back, "Feel better now?"

Izuna nodded in Mara's hold and sniffled a little before pulling away, "Yeah, much."

With that they continued on their way, without a destination in mind, they continued walking beside each other for twenty more minutes before Izuna suddenly stopped, feeling a disturbance in the air.

Mara stopped as well, looking at her sister in question, "What is it Izuna?"

Izuna didn't say anything, but looked to her side and ran toward the source of the strange energy she sensed, Mara followed not to far behind her. They leapt up to the trees and leapt from one branch to another until they found the disturbance, an unconscious girl with platinum blonde hair in strange clothing that was covered in splatters of blood.

' _Such strange energy coming from this girl, is she alright?'_ Mara thought to herself as she stared at the unmoving figure that laid sprawled on her back.

Izuna looked at her sister for instruction, with a nod from Mara, they jumped to the ground beside the girl where Mara placed two fingers on the girl's jugular and felt her pulse, "She's alive." Mara stated before thunder sounded above them, warning them that it was going to rain soon. "Are we bringing her with us, sister?" Izuna asked, looking up at Mara who nodded and took off her cloak and wrapped it around the slumbering girl before lifting her in her arms as the two of them felt a drop of rain on their heads.

Rising up from the ground, rain began to pour upon them, "Let's go, Izuna." Mara said as they began running through the forest, looking for shelter.

* * *

"There's no sign of them whatsoever?" A tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes asked as he sat behind his desk with a downtrodden expression as he regarded his younger brother who gave him the report on what his tracking team was able to find.

"None, Hashirama, they seem to have vanished at this point." The white haired man said, his face ever stoic.

Hashirama sighed, he has sent almost every ninja out of the village to search for Madara, or Mara as he soon found out. He never truly understood his attraction to his childhood friend, but now that he knew their secret, it all makes sense to him.

"We'll keep searching, I don't care if I have to leave the village myself, the Uchiha clan needs their leader." Hashirama declared, getting up from his chair and walked out of his office, leaving his younger brother,Tobirama, in the room by himself.

Tobirama sighed, Hashirama has become desperate and sick with worry for the miss clan leaders, especially Mara. He knew that it would take an ocean to stop Hashirama, but his persistence is without question, he wants his best friend back no matter what, even if he had to drag the Uchiha sisters back tied up, kicking and screaming.

* * *

 _ **Been playing around with this, hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be a flashback that would explain how Yui and Seiichi met.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics=Flashacks_

* * *

 _Yui sat in the library, letting her mind wander as she did her school work, wanting to finish it without being bothered by the Sakamaki brothers. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the final class of the night for the night school, so she hurriedly gathered her school supplies and walked out of the library in haste, knowing that Ayato and Kanato are probably waiting impatiently for her._

 _Not paying attention to where she was going as soon as she stepped out of the library, she ran into someone when she turned in the direction that would take her to her class. The impact sent them both and Yui's work on the ground, rubbing her sore bum and looked up to see who she ran into._

 _The moment she met the person's gaze she felt her heart stop, but not in fear as it usually does whenever she was near the Sakamaki brothers. Yet this boy...the mere sight of him takes her breath away just looking at him; he was lean, yet she could see some muscles underneath the standard night school uniform, he had raven hair that rivaled the color of night that stuck out in all directions and a low short ponytail that tied his hair back, reveal his onyx colored eyes that she seemed to have gotten lost in. His handsome face rivaled the Sakamaki's all the way, he looked to be on the pale side, but he has more color in his face than those vampires ever could._

 _The boy finally stood up and offered his hand to her, "Are you alright?" even his voice was beautiful, it had a very comforting sound to it that made Yui all warm inside. Snapping out of her daze, she quickly gathered her fallen work & took his hand, helping her up. Standing in front of him, she realizes that he is a head taller than her, "I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going so that was my fault." she apologized, waiting for him to insult her clumsiness...but was surprised by what he said next._

" _No, I was in a hurry, so it was my fault." he said scratching the back of his head apologetically as he held his schedule in his hand, "I'm trying to look for my class, but unfortunately, I got lost." he said sheepishly as he showed her his schedule, pointing out his last class of the day._

 _Yui looked at his schedule & found the last class he has for today, "You and I have the same class." She beckoned him to follow her, "It's this way, follow me." With that, they walked together to their shared class, "Thanks a bunch Miss..." "Yui, Yui Komori." She smiled as she introduced herself to the handsome boy who smiled back, to which she had to fight herself not to blush for, "Well then, Miss Yui Komori, I'm fortunate to have ran into you. I'm Seiichi Uchiha." he introduced himself, holding his hand out in greeting. _

_Yui's smile widened as she shook hands with him, the moment their hands touched, she felt a shock of electricity shoot through her body, the good kind of shock, something that makes her happy and can feel like she is able to breath again._

 _After what seemed like an hour of holding his hand, Yui let go and continued to blush as they got to their shared classroom. Looking around, she sighed in relief because Ayato and Kanato weren't in the classroom...at least for now._

 _Seiichi looked at Yui, confused as to why she looked around the classroom fearfully before she sighed in relief...what was she scared of...or more importantly,_ _ **who**_ _was she scared of._

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that, tell me your thoughts and what you might expect in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

Yui's eyes shot open as a hand pressed against her forehead, terrified that she is back at the Sakamaki mansion, she pushed the hand away frantically as she scrambled to sit up and back away from the person in fear.

But it wasn't any of the Sakamaki brothers as she feared, sitting in front of her were two women, both had black hair and onyx colored eyes that looked at her with curiosity and concern. The woman that looked to be the older one of the two had waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of her face, covering most of her right eye, giving her an intimidating look on her face. She wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open with blue pants and bandages around her shins, and around her waist, she had a white sash that held a sack and another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his swords.

Yui shivered at the sight of this intimidating woman as she shifted her gaze to the other that looked to be the younger who was a fair-skinned woman with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail, her bangs parted down the centre of her face to frame both sides of it. She also wore a high-collared blue shirt and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends.

Mara sighed as this girl quivered in fear of them, "Relax, if we wanted to kill you, we would've left you to die out there in the rain." she said irritably as Yui continued to shiver, but more out of the temperature.

Yui looks around the room to see that it was a hut of some sort and that she was wrapped in a sleeping bag, "Where am I?" she asked the two women as she tried to calm herself down.

Izuna gave the sherbet colored eyed girl a comforting smile, "You're in a safe place. I'm Izuna." she introduced herself to the frightened girl before her.

"Mara." Izuna's older sister simply said, introducing herself as she sat cross-legged against the wall next to Yui.

"Um, I-I'm Y-Yui Komori." Yui stuttered out, still nervous about these two, but not fully terrified seeing how they aren't vampires. She jumped as thunder sounded outside the hut and shivered when she realized just how cold it was as she wrapped her arms around herself to fight the cold before a blanket appeared and covered her back and shoulders. She looked to her right and saw that it was Mara who was draping the blanket over her.

"Thank you." Yui said, managing a small smile which Mara returned with a smirk, "You should get some rest, the storm won't be over until morning." Mara said as she settled Yui in her sleeping bag, older sister instincts kicking in.

Yui nodded as she laid down on her back, feeling a little more at ease with these two now that she knows that they are human. Once she got comfortable, she let her mind close off into the world of dreams.

When Yui opened her eyes, she saw that she was still in the hut, and that the two women were not inside with her. Groggingly, she got up with much effort, seeing how she was sore in places that should never be since it was her first time sleeping on the ground.

Massaging her sore muscles she looked at the doorway to see light streaming through the gaps in the doorway flap that serves as a door as she heard feminine grunts and thuds sounding from outside the hut. Wanting to know who was making those sounds, she got up and walked on unsteady legs as she made her way to the entrance and moved the flap away as she stepped outside. What greeted her made her heart stop for a moment before relaxing, having gone through something like this before. In front of her was Mara and Izuna performing Taijutsu on each other, dodging the other's punches and kicks as they trained with each other.

Yui smiled as she remembered the self-defence moves that Seiichi would teach her at lunch and whenever she was able to escape the Sakamakis for a short time. Whenever he ended up on top of her during their sparring sessions, he would either tickle her, or peck her on her cheek, nose, forehead, eyes...and mouth. She blushed thinking about those precious moments with Seiichi, just being in his presence was enough to give her strength through the horrible things she was forced to go through under the Sakamaki's roof.

Mara noticed that Yui was out of the hut and signalled for Izuna to stop as they looked at Yui to see that she was wide awake and was waving at them in greeting as she got out of her memory.

The two sister walked over to Yui, "How are you feeling?" Mara asked, laying a hand on Yui's forehead to check her temperature.

Yui smiled, "I'm fine."

"Good." Mara said as her hand left Yui's forehead as Izuna held a satchel out for her to take. Yui took the bag from Izuna and looked inside to see a change of clothes, food and a kunai. She looked up at the two with a questioning look on her face.

"There's a town that is about a three hour walk in that direction." Mara explained as she pointed in the direction of said town, "You'll hopefully find some people there that will help you." Mara said as she and her sister walked the opposite direction of the town.

Yui's eyes widened as in shock as Mara & Izuna walked away from her. Even though she just met them, she feels much safer with them in this strange world, and didn't want to go around without proper guidance...or better yet; training.

"Hey wait!" Yui fumbled with the satchel as she jogged to catch up with the two 'til she was a step behind them.

"Look, kid, we're not in the mood to take in strays, the people in town will be much nicer to you, so go there instead." Mara said without so much as turning to face Yui as she continued to walk.

Yui ignored the 'stray' comment, "Yes, I know I should go there, but you see...I have some people chasing me and I was hoping you could help me with my training." she said as she sped up her pace to walk beside Mara who didn't bother to look at her.

Mara scoffed, "You shouldn't ask _me_ kid, you don't want _our_ kind of training. I'm not looking for disciples, so run along." She said as she and Izuna sped up their walking, trying to lose Yui, but Yui was persistent.

"That's just it, I don't know _who_ to run to and who to trust." Yui exclaimed as she jogged to keep up with their pace.

"And you think you should trust us?" Izuna asked rhetorically, looking at Yui questionably.

Yui smiled, "Well you could've left me out here last night & continued on your way, but you didn't, so I consider you my best options at the moment."

Mara stopped walking, making the other two stop. Mara faced Yui with a stern expression on her face, "What the hell do you hope to gain from training?" she asked.

Yui almost didn't know how to answer that, now that she thought of it, Seiichi fought the Sakamakis in order to help her break out of her cage and be free. She has always admired Seiichi's strength while they were together, and wanted so badly to fight back against the Sakamaki that Seiichi decided to train her. The possibility of him being dead weighed her down, if he's not here to protect her, then this is her only option.

Yui looked down at the ground, "I don't know what I'll gain if I learn how to fight..." she looked up at them pleadingly, "...but I know who I wanted to fight alongside."

The Uchiha sister stared Yui as she moved in front of them and dropped to her knees and bowed her head to them, "Please...Please take me as your student...teach me how to fight in order to protect others." her hands fisted on her thighs, "I'll try not to be a burden to you..." She looked up at them, "...I'll work hard, I don't care what kind of training you put me through, I just..." her voice caught in her throat, "I just don't want to be weak anymore." she said as tears shined in her eyes, but she held them back as she bowed her head in order to hide them, "So please...let me train under you." she begged.

Mara felt pity for this girl, just as she felt pity for anyone that wasn't given a choice in whether to have strength. Looking at Izuna who stood on her right, she saw the same look of sympathy as she looked upon the girl who stayed on her knees, silently begging them to be their student.

Mara let out a long sigh as she placed a hand on the back of her neck, "This always happens, I'm just too nice." she said, making Izuna smile at her older sister as Yui's eyes peaked up at her with a hopeful expression. "Fine, I'll train you." Mara said in resignation.

Yui lifted her head up and stared at Mara with a shocked expression that sooned turned to joy, "You mean it?" She asked as she smiled brightly.

Mara pointed a finger at her, "You're lucky I have a soft spot for the pathetics. You don't sweat for me, you're out of my life." Mara warned Yui.

Izuna smiled at her sister, Mara may act cold and unfeeling towards most people but she's a good person through and through.

Yui sprung up from the ground and bowed down at the waist, "Thank you so much Ms. Mara."

Mara twitched at being called 'Ms.' "Don't call me 'Ms'." she said.

Yui straightened and quickly apologized, "Sorry, Ma'am."

Mara continued to scowl, "And don't ever call me 'Ma'am'."

Yui apologized, "My apologies, Ma'am-I mean...What do you want me to call you?" she asked, tripping over her words.

Mara started walking, "Mara-sensei will do just fine." she said as Izuna and Yui walked on either side of her. She scoffed, "'Ma'am?' What am I, my Mother now?" Mara grumbled, but Yui and Izuna were able to hear her.

"Yes Ma'am." Izuna said with a teasing smile, making Yui giggle a little.

"Up yours." Mara through a playful glare at her sister and lightly shoved her.

Yui smiled brightly up at Mara who was 2 inches taller than her, "I promise, you're not going to regret this."

Mara smirked, "I'm so gonna regret this." she commented, making the two girls laugh.

' _I'll make sure you won't, that's a promise.'_ Yui thought as she walked beside her new companions.

* * *

 _ **This one weighed heavily on me, but I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**_

 _ **Leave a comment and tell me what you think. It gives me encouragement.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hashirama looked over the map of the locations his ninja checked in their search for Mara and Izuna. So far, there isn't any sign of them.

Hashirama balled his hands into fists against his desk as frustration got the best of him. He shouldn't have let Mara get away from him so quickly, just when everything was going great for the village and her life had to get ruined in the process.

He sighed, "Where are you, Mara?" he asked as though Mara was in the room with him.

* * *

The traveling trio stopped beside a creek in order to rest and decided to train Yui in the basics as Mara gave instructions, "Now Yui, in order to fight, you need to at least be able to master Taijutsu and Chakra control." She stood in front of Yui with her arms crossed while Izuna laid down on her back by the water, relaxing from the travel.

Yui nodded, "I understand, my boyfriend taught me the basics of Taijutsu before I got here." she said, feeling nervous & excited to be able to learn something new.

"Then we'll work on your chakra then." Mara began to explain what chakra is, "Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions." Mara explained as Yui soaked up the information. "Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not actually having chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called chakra control. In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they mould more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mould enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral; Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows. Hand seals are often used to manipulate chakra more easily, allowing shinobi to execute their techniques faster and more effectively. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control often specialise in genjutsu. You get what I'm saying so far?" Mara said as she stared at Yui who began to get dizzy from all the information being thrown at her.

Yui shook herself to get back on track & nodded, "Yes Mara sensei." she said dutifully as she looked at Mara.

"Good, then allow me to give you a demonstration." Mara said as she did a hand sign and concentrated chakra into her feet before stepping _onto_ the water and walked just a little then turned to face Yui who stared at her in amazement, "This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. The more one trains this technique the more they reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying." She explained as she walked back to the shore.

"Now you try." Mara instructed.

Yui nodded as she did the same hand sign Mara did and forced herself to concentrate the flow of chakra into her feet as she remembered what Seiichi would often do whenever he snuck into the Sakamaki residence and walked along the walls in order to see her. She smiled at the memory as she concentrated more chakra into her feet before opening her eyes and carefully stepped onto the water about a foot away from the shore, she wobbled, unused to the water as she took baby steps, trying to keep the flow of her chakra going as she remembered the basics Seiichi showed her back in her world.

Smiling as she began to take bigger steps and before long, she was smiling at her progress. Turning to Mara to see what she thinks and saw bother her and Izuna smirking at Yui's progress, "Well, it seems you understand this more than I give you credit for, good job." Mara said as she continued to smirk.

Yui smiled brightly as she yelled out, "Yes!" she said jumping into the air.

 _*SPLASH!*_

Yui made the mistake of losing concentration & ended up landing in the water after she jumped. She rose from the water sputtering and wiggled to shore as she heard a snicker then looked to see Izuna fighting the smile from creeping onto her features when she witnessed Yui's mishap as Mara felt herself twitching as she prevented herself from laughing out loud at what Yui did.

Yui stepped onto shore and rung her drenched clothes out, "I meant to do that."

Mara still fought the laugh that threatened to escape her lips, "Once again."

* * *

"Lord Hokage!" a ninja burst into Hashirama's office, holding something in his hand.

Hashirama looked up from his paperwork from hell and looked at the frantic shinobi, "What is it?"

The shinobi held up the item he was holding, it was a necklace with the Uchiha Clan symbol as a pendant. Hashirama felt his heart stop when he saw the shape of the necklace as he stood up, "Where did you find that?" he walked around the desk and stood in front of his subordinate who handed him the necklace.

"It was found way outside the village, in between Stone River Town and the Hidden Lake village." The shinobi informed Hashirama, "We were unable to track the scent do to the rain, but we believe that it belongs to one of the Uchiha sisters."

Hashirama felt hope and joy fill his very being, "Contact Tobirama and tell him to meet me at the village gates immediately." he ordered as he rushed out of the office to go and get his battle attire on.

" _Mara, I'm coming to bring you home."_

* * *

 ** _Who does the necklace belong to?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Seiichi sat in his desk next to Yui in the classroom as the bell rang, signalling the last class of the day...or night in this case. The two of them continued to talk with each other, Seiichi being comfortable in Yui's company and Yui feeling refreshed and at peace as she talked to him, it has been a long time since she had a normal conversation with someone who didn't belittle or bit her._

 _As students began to fill the classroom, Yui looked at both classroom entrances uncomfortably to see if Ayato and Kanato have arrived. Fortunately, they haven't arrived...but that didn't stop the feeling of dread that keeps coming each time she thought about encountering her hosts again._

 _Seiichi saw a hint of fear in Yui's eyes, he couldn't describe the feeling he has within his chest, but seeing the look of unexplained fear in Yui's eyes made him feel protective of her, something he has never felt for anyone who talked to him. But with Yui, he felt his heart break and shatter at the sight of Yui whenever she smiles at him._

" _Is everything okay, Yui?" Seiichi asked, feeling concerned for this fragile looking girl._

 _Yui quickly turned to Seiichi and saw the look of concern within his eyes, for a split second, it made her feel special before she answered, "Oh, I'm fine, really I am." She said forcing a smile on her face._

 _Seiichi could tell that her smile was fake, but didn't press her when she saw two certain people walk into the classroom and into their usual seats at each corner of the classroom with Yui in the middle and turned her gaze to the front of the class as the teacher walked in and began the lesson._

 _Seiichi turned to the teacher but ignored what he was teaching considering he learned this already. This may sound conceited of him, but his superior intellect and love for knowledge made him the top of his class at every school he's been in...even if he didn't want to go there in the first place._

 _His eyes turned to Yui to see her writing down her notes as the teacher continued his lecture, he couldn't help but feel that Yui was different from other people around them. He let his chakra flow around her to see what was different, but all he felt from her was anxiety which confused him seeing how she was comfortable talking to him not too long ago before class started, so it must've been someone else in the classroom that is causing her distress._

 _Wanting to know who was causing his newfound interest's discomfort, he allowed his chakra to flow over every student in the room, 'Human. Human. Human. Definitely human.' he thought to himself as he scanned each student in the room, 'That one's normal. That one's stupid, which is pretty normal. Hu-wait a minute.' He just scanned two students in the room whose chakra was far from human. Each were in the back corners of the room giving off some disgusting inhuman aura that made Seiichi want to strangle them._

 _Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he subtly and quietly reached into his sleeve and pulled out a mirror the size of his palm and positioned it to see one of the back corners of the classroom & saw a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He looked to be taking a nap as he leaned back in his desk with his legs kicked up in front of him on the desk._

 _Seiichi scoffed at this little shit's ignorance then reposition the mirror to look at the other corner of the room and saw a rather short, thin figure with younger look that made him seem younger than the rest of the class & had dark undertones under his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to the class, in fact, this freaky looking kid was quietly talking to his teddy bear._

 _He pushed the mirror back into his sleeve as he looked to the front of the classroom, to make it look like he gives a shit about what the teacher was saying._

 _Without turning his head, his eyes turned to Yui who seemed to pale in comparison to him, most likely from the two freaks in the back. After school, he was going to talk to her, see if she could hang out with him & to hopefully quench his curiosity about those two. He smiled at his game plan as he touched his clan necklace for good luck._

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took so long, never thought I would struggle with this. But I found my inspiration in the pumpkin pie I was making._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of Seiichi._**


	7. Chapter 7

Yui sighed as she dried herself off in the bushes, it was already sunset and the training was strenuous, but it made her happy to know that Mara and Izuna didn't turn her away. It took multiple tries to get the water walking technique right, but it was worth it...and a little fun considering she finally knew how to swim thanks to Izuna who so kindly offered when she splashed in with her to cool off.

Yui smiled at the memory as she pulled on her new shinobi shirt that had the same clan symbol on the back like Mara and Izuna. The shirt was light blue and long sleeved, doesn't have the high collared neck, the pants were white and easy to move around in and the blue ninja sandals adorned her feet.

As Yui pulled the shirt over her her head, her fingers brushed the tender part of her neck, causing her to wince in discomfort. Memories of whenever the Sakamaki brothers would bite into her neck and drink her blood flashed through her head. She frowned as sadness welled up inside her, she was always helpless, always burdened with the fact that she was human and that they were vampires, meaning that their superior strength would always keep her weak.

Gently caressing the tender part of her neck, Seiichi flashed through her head. When Seiichi found out about the bite marks, he would kiss the marks on her neck and send his chakra into the delicate flesh of her neck and patch up the damaged skin, healing her of her injuries. She blushed at the comfort Seiichi would always bring her whenever she was injured and the fact that she liked his lips on her neck made the blood rush to her cheeks just thinking about it.

"Hey Yui, are you almost done?"

Yui squeaked, jumping from startlement as she turned around to see Izuna behind her with a curious expression, wondering what could be taking Yui so long. Izuna had already dried herself off, already in a fresh set of clothes & her hair in a low braid.

"Uh, yes Izuna, I'm done." Yui nodded, getting rid of the redness in her face as she stood up from the bushes then walked with Izuana who led them back to Mara who sat in front of the fire cooking fish. Mara looked up at the two as they sat down in a circle around the fire.

Looking at the fish made Yui's stomach growl loudly, making the two sisters turn their heads in Yui's direction. Yui blushed in embarrassment and looked down, "I beg your pardon, that one was me." she said meekly.

Izuna giggled, "Your stomach took the word right out of my mouth, I'm starving." she said turning her eyes back to the fish that looked to be just about done.

Mara smirked at their conversation and took the three cooked fish, each on a stick and passed them to Izuna and Yui who took one from her gratefully. Leaning back against a boulder she raised her fish on a stick as though she was toasting to somebody and said, "Bon appetit."

Izuna and Yui smiled and raised theirs, "Bon appetit." they both said in response as they blew on their fish to cool off before eating.

As Yui chewed on her fish, she casually observed the two sisters. For some odd reason, they vaguely reminded her of her beloved Seiichi with their raven hair and eyes. Their personalities are somewhat similar yet different to each other, almost like polar opposites.

Mara felt Yui observing them as she ate in silence, making a mental note to teach her to be subtle and discreet when spying on someone. Though she won't admit it, she enjoyed teaching Yui the water walking technique. Her commitment to learning is quite refreshing and comical whenever she falls in the water but gets right back on it. For some odd reason, Yui was similar to her childhood friend, minus the timidness from the girl, but both Yui and Hashirama are similar in gentleness, the need to protect and the atmosphere around them that makes them both likable.

Mara felt a twinge of sadness when she thought of her best friend, she never talks about it to Izuna, but Hashirama was the only person outside her clan that has ever been close to her despite keeping her gender a secret from him all throughout childhood and war. Maybe if she had told him the truth from the very beginning, she and Izuna would still be in the village. 'Who am I kidding, we would've been driven out of the village by our own clan had they found out. Better to leave with pride than have the clan kick you out.' Mara thought bitterly to herself as she bit into her fish once more.

It was already nighttime by the time Yui finished eating her fish before she tossed the bones & stick into the fire pit as Mara and Izuna did the same. Yui rotated her neck around and used her hands to massage the stiff muscles, but gasped when she couldn't feel the cold chain of a necklace. Panicking, she feels around her neck & chest then looks down to see where her necklace fell, "No no no no no no." she whispered as she frantically searched for her missing necklace.

Mara turned to look at Yui, "What's wrong?" she asked as Izuna set up their sleeping bags for the night.

Feeling as though her heart will explode in her chest, "It's my necklace, I can't find it?" she said despairingly as she rushed over to the river to see if she accidentally dropped it somewhere around there.

Mara walked over to Yui who kneeled and dipped her hand in the water to feel for the necklace, "You know you're not going to find it in the dark, we'll buy you another necklace if that's what you want." Mara said, feeling tired and wanting to go to sleep.

"You don't understand, that necklace was the last thing my boyfriend gave to me before he died." Yui said already on the verge of crying out of frustration as she continued to feel around the cold river.

Mara could see why Yui would feel despair over the loss of her necklace, it was the only reminder that a precious one lived. Sighing, she felt like shit for being apathetic towards Yui, she knelt down beside the crying girl and placed a hand on her back, "It's going to be okay, we're going to find it." Mara said, comforting the girl.

Yui looked up, her tear making her cheeks freeze in the cold air, "How do you know?"

Mara smirked as she brought Yui closer to her person, "I just know. Though sometimes, it is when we don't look is when we find it." Mara advised.

Yui tilted her head in confusion, "Eh?"

Mara chuckled, "You have to be patient, if you let your mind get clouded with emotions when searching for something, it will only make it harder to find what you are searching for. But when you _don't_ look for it, it will find you when you least expect it." she explained to Yui, giving her another lesson to think about.

Yui looked down at the water, the moonlight illuminating the river, letting Yui see her reflection. She took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself down, "Okay."

Mara smiled & took out her handkerchief in order to wipe the snot and tears off of Yui's face, her big sister instincts kicking in. Once Yui's face was all clean, she stood up and offered her hand out to Yui.

Yui looked at Mara's hand, this moment of deja'vu where Seiichi's tall figure was standing over her, smiling happily as he held his hand out for her to take. Blinking a few times, her vision cleared to see Mara with her hand held out in front of her. Yui smiled, taking a hold of Mara's hand as Mara pulled her to her feet and led her to the sleeping bags Izuna set up for them.

Mara scooted into the sleeping bag that was in the middle, getting comfy as she snuggled into the warmth she was creating for herself. She smiled when she felt comfortable, when she heard a rustling at her right, she turned her head in that direction and had to stop herself from laughing.

Yui was already in her sleeping bag, but was still feeling cold. Looking at Mara, she could see that she wasn't shivering, probably due to her fire chakra that Izuna explained earlier. Wanting that warmth badly, she flopped onto her stomach and moved like a caterpillar towards Mara with determination on her face.

Izuna giggled lightly into her bag when she witnessed what Yui was doing, it was cute & childlike, not to mention refreshing as Yui settled right next to a smiling Mara, enjoying the warmth the eldest brought. Not wanting to feel left out, Izuna zipped up her sleeping bag over her face, cocooning herself before rolling like a log in Mara's direction 'til she was on her back next to her big sister. Unzipping, she looked at Mara who was chuckling at their antics, causing the two girls to smile as all three of them fell asleep in eachother's presence.

* * *

 _ **I had fun with this one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_It has been months since I checked in and for that I am extremely sorry for that. As a way of saying sorry, I have the flashback and the present in this chapter along with a surprise at the end._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

* * *

 _As soon as the teacher dismissed everyone for the night, Seiichi turned to Yui who was putting her stuff away, "Hey, Yui?" he said, getting her attention as she turned to face him._

" _Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked, waiting for her reaction._

 _Yui's eyes widened a fraction before casting a quick glance at the two vampires that were subtly glaring at them. "Um, well, no. I just usually stay at home on the weekends. It's not a good idea for me to leave when there's no school." she answered, looking down, concealing her sad expression._

 _Seiichi sensed the two freaks glaring at him, but decided not to comment on it...yet. Pretending to act surprise at her answer, he asked, "Who says?"_

 _Yui didn't answer, instead, she stood up, "Please excuse me." she said before walking out of the classroom in haste, leaving Seiichi dumbfounded and slightly rejected._

 _Pretending not to notice the arrogant smirk on the red head's face, he packed his bag and went out the other door opposite from where Yui disappeared in._

 _In a blink of an eye, he teleported himself to the roof of the school and leisurely walked over to the balcony where he could overlook the front entrance of the school. Eyes scanning the students leaving the school until he found the one he was looking for._

 _His onyx stare was planted at the back of Yui's head as she walked with the redhead and the creepy dude behind her to a limo. Analyzing her carefully, he noticed that her head was down and that she walked slower, almost as if she was being careful not to make any sudden moves._

 _His senses spiked when he felt four more inhuman auras coming out of the school. He scanned the students until he found the four culprits; a lazy looking blonde, a strict looking glasses wearing shit, another redhead, and an angry looking jerk._

 _The four of them joined the other three before they climbed into their limo, Yui being the last to join before their ride took off._

 _His eyes followed the limo before he decided to tail them._

* * *

Over the past month since joining Mara and Izuna, Yui has learned the primary jutsus needed to fool an enemy. So far, she has excelled at performing the walking on water and tree techniques and has just gotten a hang of creating shadow clones.

Yui feels more at ease and confident with herself, something she thought she would never feel again. She smiles, talks and laughs much more than she used to, but nightmares still plague her at night. It was the same thing every night, the chase, the portal and the separation.

Izuna and Mara have helped her through her night terrors, but they knew it was not enough to chase her nightmares away for good.

Presently, the three of them have made a pit stop at a tea shop at the side of the road.

Yui blew the steam coming from her cup of tea before taking a sip, smiling at the taste as Izuna and Mara studied the map laid out on their table. "If we could cut across the river, we might be able to save ourselves some time until we reach the compound." Izuna said, analyzing the map.

"The river is patrolled by shinobi, we'll likely be spotted before we could make it a hundred yards from the water." Mara responded, pointing out the spot where patrol squads are usually located.

"What about at night?" Izuna asked, taking a bite out of her dango.

"That is when they are most active." Mara pointed out, "We're gonna have to go further around away from other villages, it will take us three days on foot, but it is mostly the safest bet at the moment." Mara stated before sipping her tea.

"How long will it take for us to reach the compound with your route?" Izuna asked.

Mara calculated in her head, "At least five more days." she answered, rolling up the map and storing it back in her breast pocket. "And we also need to stop for some medical supplies in the next town down the road tomorrow." she added, drinking more of her tea.

"I know it's none of my business, but what's at this compound you speak of?" Yui asked, curious to where they were going.

Mara answered, "It used to belong to the our clan before the war ended. Figured we could stay there until we could plan out the next step of our journey." she said, finishing up her tea and waiting for Yui and Izuna to finish their food.

Yui nodded in understanding as she drank the rest of her tea while Izuna ate the last dango before they set off to continue their travel.

It was nearing nightfall, the sky was painted in orange, yellow and purple colors, signaling the coming of night as Izuna and Yui set up camp for the night while Mara created a perimeter around their camp.

Yui couldn't help but feel dizzy as she set up her sleeping bag, lately, she has been getting dizzy spells on and off again.

Izuna noticed Yui swaying a little, "Yui, are you okay?" she asked in concern as Yui kneeled against a tree.

Yui shook off the dizzy spell and reassuredly at Izuna, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

However, Izuna didn't look convinced. Getting up from setting up the fire, she walked over to Yui and knelt down beside her before placing a hand on Yui's forehead, "Yui, you're burning up." Izuna said, checking her temperature.

Yui checked her own temperature and realized that Izuna was right.

Izuna removed her hand from Yui's forehead, "There's stream not far from here in that direction, you can cool off there." she said pointing in the direction where the stream is.

Yui smiled slightly, though uneasy about going alone, "Okay, I'll be back soon." she said standing up.

Izuna got up with her, "Want me to go with you?" she asked.

' _Yes'_ "No, it's okay, I got it." Yui said instead, not wanting Izuna to think that she was some coward that needs a babysitter.

"Are you sure?" Izuna wondered.

' _Not really.'_ "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be right back." Yui said before walking in the direction where the stream is.

Once she got to the stream, she knelt down in front of the water and splash her face, cooling down her temperature just a bit.

Yui stared at her reflection in the water, she couldn't tell what was wrong with her body, but she that something was different.

"It's been a while, Yui." an all too familiar childlike voice reached her ears, making the ends of her hair stand up. Slowly and dreadfully, she turned around and was met with light purple terrifying eyes and a disturbing smile.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this. I promise that there will be action in the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yui brushed her hair as she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, being careful not to make contact with her marred neck that just suffered through yet another feeding for the Sakamaki brothers._

 _Putting the brush down, she took another glance to see how pale she has gotten and the eyebags that have formed under her eyes. She looked and felt dead, utterly hopeless being in this mansion._

 _She can't remember the last time she prayed for God to save her, her pleas seem to have fallen on deaf ears. She sighed, she was losing faith in herself and her God. Even though she swore to keep a hold of her faith, she was fighting a losing battle from where she was standing._

 _Getting up from her vanity chair, she made her way to the bed and curled into herself beneath the covers. Burying her face in her pillow, she cried herself to sleep once more, feeling like her soul was getting ripped apart each night._

 _Onyx eyes spied on the weeping girl from his perch on the tree. His heart went out to the girl, knowing all too well what it was like to be trapped. His talons dug into the bark of the tree, feeling nothing but pure rage towards the Sakamaki brothers that dared do this to a helpless young girl._

 _He wanted nothing more than to go in there and tear their throats out. But he can't, not until he knew_ _ **exactly**_ _what he was dealing with._

 _With a flap of his wings, he flew away from his branch; away from Yui. He needed to go home and do some research on the brothers before he could plan his next move and rescue that girl._

* * *

Yui felt all the blood drain from her body as she stared at the young yet terrifying boy, frozen at seventeen, who held his trademark teddy to his person. Yui stood up with a shiver, and it wasn't from the cold, "How did you…?" she felt terrified to know the answer.

"...get here?" another familiar and terrifying voice finished her question. Turning around again, she saw a familiar fedora wearing vampire sitting so casually on a rock across the stream. Tilting his hat up, his green eyes regarded Yui's frightened form, "Well, that's for us to know, and you to find out." he answered, smirking as Yui's petrified body that froze with fear.

"Laito." ' _Don't tell me...they're all here?'_ was all that was screaming in Yui's mind as Laito got off the rock and appeared directly in front of her. She tried to take a step back, but he caught her wrist, his hold tightened to leave a hand shaped bruise. She cried when she tried to pull her hand from his vice-like grip. She was about to scream, but a hand clamped her mouth shut from behind her as her head was tilted to the side, exposing her neck.

Yui's other arm was grabbed from behind, immobilising her as a hot yet cold breath touched the back of her neck, making her neck hairs stand on end. "You really hurt mine and Teddy's feelings, Yui. And we're hungry, we really missed your blood." the boy behind her said, she could hear the sadistic grin on his face as he got closer to her neck.

The fedora vampire laughed, bringing her wrist to his lips, "He's right, Little Bitch. You left us quite lonely. Now be a good Little Bitch and hold still." he said, his fangs extending, ready to bite into her wrist.

Yui felt trapped again, closing her eyes, she braced herself for the upcoming pain. Seiichi's face popped into her mind, ' _Seiichi...help me.'_ she begged, even though she knew that he's not coming back for her again.

The rush of wind and cries of pain and blood spilling filled her ears before she opened her eyes to see that she was free. Looking around, she saw Izuna with her katana drawn and the two Sakamaki brothers across the river. The fedora's chest slashed at a vertical angle and teddy-bear freak clutching his bleeding shoulder and back.

Yui held her bruised hand to her chest as she looked at the younger Uchiha, "Izuna." she said, her body still shaking from what almost happened.

Izuna turned to Yui, but not taking her attention away from the two Sakamakis, "Are you okay?"

Yui nodded, still reeling from what happened before Izuna faced the other two with a glare, "And who the fuck are you?" she asked, very pissed at these people for attacking a helpless girl.

Laito merely smirked as his eyes traced the curves of this angry raven haired human, lickng his lips as lust filled his eyes, "Well now, this is a pleasant surprise." he said, staring at her, imagining what she would look like without any clothes on.

Izuna stared at the redhead with disgust as she held her sword in front of her, not letting her guard down with these two, "Who are you?" she repeated her question, sensing something off about them, something very sinister.

Laito smirked at the Uchiha before removing his hand from his wound, loving the gasp that came from Izuna when she saw that the injury she inflicted has disappeared. "I am Laito Sakamaki; this is my brother, Kanato Sakamaki." he introduced himself and the shorter one who glared hatefully at Izuna for interrupting their meal.

"Sakamaki huh?" Izuna repeated their names before scoffing at them, "Pathetic."

"Such harsh words from someone as...delicious as you." Laito said, wanting to have his way with her while drinking her blood.

"Hmph, like I said, absolutely pathetic, attacking a defenceless girl when she's alone, and two on one is disgraceful and cowardly." Izuna said, glaring at them before a smirk crawled onto her face, "You probably don't know how to fight a girl properly. Honestly, men are so hopeless, hardly even a man at all now that I think about it." Izuna said, mocking them, relishing in the glare the baggy eyed one sent her way, knowing that she damaged his pride.

"You're so annoying, me and Teddy really want to kill you." Kanato said, clutching his stuffed toy as he glared at Izuna even more.

Izuna smirked in satisfaction, "Hn, everyone does." she said, taking her battle stance, ready to let off some steam and kill them if they got closer.

"Izuna." Yui said, shaking with adrenaline for the upcoming battle and fear for her companion, knowing that the Sakamakis are ruthless when dealing with prey.

Izuna didn't look back at Yui, "Yui, keep back." Izuna ordered, knowing that Yui is not strong enough to fight in a battle.

Yui nodded timidly before taking a step back, creating some distance to avoid any collateral damage.

Kanato started giggling uncontrollably, catching Izuna's attention, "What's your problem?"

Kanato didn't look at her, he only stared at Yui's frightened figure with glee, "Oh nothing, it's just...seeing Yui so terrified is simply hilarious." he laughed, enjoying Yui's fear while Izuna looked at him with disgust.

"Such a twisted little mind you have there. Let me guess, Mommy fucked you up, didn't she." Izuna guessed, watching the little shit seize his laughing to glare psychotically at the Uchiha before growling and sprinting towards her with vampire speed, anger evident in his eyes.

Izuna reacted quickly by charging at him as well, katana poised for attack as they got closer to each other. The katana pierced through his shoulder, but he didn't flinch at all as his hands wrapped around her neck. Izuna had a look of surprise on her face when she realized that the sword wasn't affecting him, as though he was immune to pain.

His hands tightened around her neck with that crazy look in his eyes, "Never talk about my Mother again you annoying bitch."

Despite her lack of oxygen, she smirked, "Well look at that, looks like I struck a nerve." she gripped the hilt of her katana as she sent her chakra into it, "Makes you look even more pathetic." she said before she electrocuted him through her sword, making him cry out in agony before he was pulled away, dislodging the sword from his shoulder.

Izuna leapt back, keeping her sword up as Laito held onto an almost unconscious Kanato in his arms. He still had that smirk on his face as he regarded Izuna with obvious lust, watching as lightning coursed through her katana. Licking his lips, he said, "Seems we're outmatched. We obviously underestimated yet another human." he let out a sigh in mock disappointment, "Such a shame, I was looking forward to seeing you on the ground in agony at my mercy."

"Disgusting coward." Izuna growled out, ready to carve his eyes out for his insolence.

Laito turned around with a backwards glance, "Until we meet again Little Bitch, Raven Bitch." before he vanished, leaving Yui and Izuna alone at the river bank. Izuna scoffed, flicking her katana to get the blood off the blade before sheathing it.

"I know you're there Mara." Izuna called out to the side, surprising Yui who jogged over to her side as the elder Uchiha stepped out of the tree line, "I was only gone for ten minutes." was all she said before she approached the two.

"You were watching the whole time, weren't you?" Izuna asked, already knowing the answer though.

"Casually observing." Mara corrected before turning her gaze to Yui who shrunk back a little, "Um..."

"Maybe you could start explaining to us who those bastards are?" Mara said, wanting to know who, what and why the Sakamakis are targeting Yui.

Yui sighed sadly, looking down, "It's...quite a long story."

Mara laid a hand on her shoulder, "Well, we got a ways ahead of us right now, and I'd rather not stay in this place for too long." she said, leading Yui and Izuna back to their campsite before they started packing up and moving towards their destination.

* * *

 ** _Long time, no update. Sorry for the wait, lost some inspiration and motivation. But I hope that this one made you happy. I didn't know how else to end this, but until then, leave me a review and tell me whether or not this satisfied you._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Yui walked to class with Kanato and Ayato on either side of her, making her feel like a prisoner about to be executed. She kept her face blank in order to hide the pain she was emotionally in as she continued moving in an almost robotic manner._

 _When they got to class, it was almost empty, save for the raven haired student who sat in his assigned seat that was next to Yui's. Seiichi glanced at the door to see Yui come in after Kanato, he wanted to wave to her, but he had a feeling that he would start something that would end with Yui getting hurt, and he didn't want that. Yui silently took her seat, not saying a word to her neighbor as she stared at her desk, but looking into nothing._

 _After a while, the room was filled with students and throughout the entire period, the teacher assigned a partner project. He posted list on the board for his students to look at when class ended. After the bell rang, the students gathered around the list to find out who their partner will be. When it was Yui's turn, she guided her finger along the list until she found her name the exact same time a second finger found theirs right next to hers._

 _Turning her head, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Seiichi right next to her with his finger brushing against hers under their names. Seiichi turned his stunned eyes to Yui before breaking out into a smile and disbelieving chuckle, "Well look at that, you and I are partners now. Hope we work well together." he said before removing his hand from the list._

 _Yui blushed and smiled shyly with her hands clasped in front of her, "I hope so as well." she said, trying to control the state her heart was in as she talked to him._

 _Seiichi smiled before leading her out of the classroom, "Let's talk in the library to discuss our topics." he said before they were blocked at the doorway by a mad looking red head._

" _Any topics you need to discuss you can do it here." The redhead said, glaring distastefully at Seiichi for taking something that 'belongs' to him._

 _Yui tensed up at the nasty look he was sending Seiichi, the good feeling she had moments ago disappeared in an instant. Seiichi however, remained unaffected by the vampire's stare as he put on a shit eating smile, "Sorry, can't do that. You see, the library is a place where all the information is kept, so logically, me and Komori-san are required to look up information that would be useful for our topics." Smirking at the redhead he added, pointing at Ayato's head, "Also, there's nothing useful up there that is anywhere helpful for our project, so move aside please." he said, not really being polite, since Ayato had that arrogant, sadistic aura around him._

 _Ayato gritted his teeth at Seiichi's insolence, "You wanna say that again?" he growled at Seiichi, making Yui shrink behind the raven boy, angering him further._

 _Seiichi kept smirking, "No, that would only be a waste of my time. So please let us pass." he said, enjoying the pissed off expression on Ayato's face._

 _Ayato grinned hatefully at Seiichi, "I'd like to see you try." he said arrogantly, daring him to try it._

 _Seiichi sighed in disappointment, "Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. Yui, could you hold this for a second? Thank you." he said, handing Yui his book bag which she unconsciously took before taking a step back._

" _Now don't take this personally, but I really don't like you at all." was all Seiichi said before striking him in the gut, making Ayato keel over at the very fast movement before Seiichi, who started to whistle, grabbed a handful of red hair and leading him away from the door like a dog. Once the door was clear, Seiichi turned to Yui with a smile, "Ladies first." he said, keeping a firm hold on Ayato's hair before Yui scurried out the door, absolutely flabbergasted by Seiichi's movements._

 _Once Yui was out of the classroom, he let go of Ayato's hair who stumbled before righting himself, holding the follicles that suffered Seiichi's death grip. Turning to glare at the still smiling Seiichi, "Good luck on your project." was the last thing he said before escaping out the door to join Yui._

 _Ayato recovered quickly before running out the classroom to catch them, but they already disappeared._

* * *

Yui never thought that staring at her hands interested her more than looking up at her mentors as all three of them rode in the back of the wagon. "To be honest, I don't even know where to begin." Yui said, feeling their eyes on her.

Mara kept her gaze on the young girl as Izuna kept her guard up in case they were attacked again, "You could start from the beginning, how did you even get mixed up with those freaks. Better yet, what the hell were they, no human being could ever heal that fast." Mara said, watching Yui clench her hands into fists on her thighs.

Yui took a deep breath before she began her tale, "I was supposed to live with some relatives while my Dad worked overseas. But I was deceived when I was sent to live with the Sakamakis." she said, bitterness creeping into her voice. "I was their sacrificial bride...their toy...their _meal._ " she paused as memories of those horrible nights flashed through her mind.

"Every night they take my blood, using their superior strength to drive me into a corner just to drink from my body. I was weak, I could not fight back with human strength alone...I was practically abandoned..." her voice cracked as tears swam in her eyes, "I was all alone, I had no one to turn to, nobody to protect me from those vampires." she shook as sobs wracked her body, her heart unable to keep her emotions bottled up anymore.

Mara took hold of Yui's hands and clasped them in her own, "But you got away from them, Yui. You got your freedom." Mara said, her voice soft and her eyes sympathetic as Yui continued to shake.

Yui looked up at Mara, her cheeks streamed with tears, "I did...but that was only because...Seiichi came into my life." she struggled to talk, her voice hiccupping as her heart cracked at her beloved's name.

"Seiichi?" Mara repeated, having heard that name many times in her childhood.

A sad smile came onto Yui's face, "Seiichi...he was the one who saved me from them...he hid me away from those monsters and gave me sanctuary. We barely knew each other, but he saved me nonetheless." A far away look came upon her face as she thought of her gentle lover, "He was my light in the darkness... my pillar of hope." she closed her eyes as she immersed herself in the memory of her Seiichi.

* * *

" _Haaaa. Man that guy was a pain. Sorry you had to see that. I don't usually fight for violence, only for sport, so I believe I scored higher against that dude." Seiichi sighed, apologizing to Yui as they sat together outside the school on a bench as Seiichi pulled out his laptop._

" _It's fine. Sorry about Ayato, he's...well..." Yui failed to come up with an excuse to pardon his behavior, but came up blank since there's no defending that guy._

 _Seiichi waved off her apology, "It's okay, I get it, your brother doesn't like anyone near you. Can't say I blame him, I'd be overprotective if I had a little sister as cute as you." he said, smiling at Yui who blushed at his compliment._

" _Um...actually, he's not my brother." Yui corrected him, with great discomfort as she looked down._

 _Seiichi's smile disappeared as he looked at her in confusion, "Huh, wait, don't tell me he's your boyfriend." he said, refusing to believe that someone as sweet as Yui would be in a relationship with an asshole like Ayato._

 _Yui shook her head, "He's not my boyfriend, he just doesn't like it when I talk to people outside his family." she answered, almost reluctantly as she kept her eyes to the ground, unable to look him in the eyes._

" _Then why do you live with them?" Seiichi asked, feeling Yui tense up, her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes._

" _It's...complicated." Yui said, knowing that she can never answer such a question. If Seiichi were to know the truth, the vampires would surely kill him and Yui will be the one responsible for his death._

 _A warm hand laid itself on her shoulder, making her look up at gentle onyx eyes and a reassuring smile. She had to fight herself from blushing at his beautiful smile, "You don't have to tell me anything. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll listen. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me." he said, his hand still on her shoulder, but she didn't complain, because it felt wonderful._

" _Also," he began, his dark eyes shining in the night, "if you have any problems and feel stuck, I'll be there to help you...save you even. Consider me your knight in shining armor." he added with a grin, making Yui giggle into her hand, feeling very happy in his presence and at ease for the first time since...never._

 _Seiichi removed his hand from her shoulder, "Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's see our list of topics that are available and hope to God that he sent an angel of mercy to go easy on us for this project." he said, opening his laptop and typing away as they discussed their options and what can be done._

 _Yui was only half listening to Seiichi, she touched her shoulder, still feeling the warmth that Seiichi left behind and tried to savor it, wanting to to last her through another night, and the nights to come._

* * *

"Before I realized it, I was in love with him." Yui said, opening her eyes, "Just being with him made me feel warmer than I've ever been in a long time." she smiled as she looked up at Mara, "He gave me a reason to live, he gave me life. In exchange, we gave each other our hearts." she said, laying a hand on her heart where Seiichi still resides in.

"But something happened." Izuna said, speaking for the first time since they started talking. Her eyes still watched the landscape, but felt their eyes on her, "Those sick bastards ruined it, deprived you of your happiness." she said, knowing that bitter feeling all too well from her years of war.

Yui nodded sadly, "Indeed they did." she said, gripping the front of her shirt, "We were gonna run away together, Seiichi and I. The night before we decided to run, he proposed to me, he gave me his pendent as an engagement, to tell the world that I belong to him." she touched her neck, missing the jewel that told her that she was his. "I said yes, obviously, and he promised that we would be married the moment we escaped that world." a shadow passed over her eyes, "But the Sakamakis found us, they tried to take me back by force. Seiichi fought back, and he got hurt in the process." guilt clouded her eyes as the darkest moment started to come, "We managed to get away, just barely. He opened the door to our new life, but they interfered again, and he fight them." Tears swam in her eyes, "The door was closing, and Seiichi was weakening. With our final kiss, he pushed me through the door before it closed, then everything went black." Tears streamed down her face once more before she looked up at the sisters. "When I woke up, you two were right in front of me in Seiichi's place." she said, finishing her sad tale.

Mara and Izuna remained silent, her tragic story sinking into their minds. Mara sighed silently, the sound of the wagon moving filled the quiet and sad atmosphere, "I'm sorry you went through that. You shouldn't have suffered such a fate." she said, giving Yui her condolences.

Yui nodded in acknowledgement, "When I lost Seiichi, I blamed myself. I had hoped that I could find happiness with Seiichi and live the rest of my life with him. I was so foolish to think that I could earn it after all the hell I went through." her eyes were downcast as she remembered the last time she saw him at the very moment when he pushed her through the portal.

"Is that why you want me to train you...so that you can get your revenge?" Mara asked, not seeing Yui as the type to go for vengeance.

Yui shook her head, "Revenge is the furthest thing from my mind. When the door closed, I thought know one else could get through...I had hoped that the Sakamakis would follow me no more." she said, her hope for freedom shattering with the reappearance of those vampires.

"Then _why do you_ want to get stronger?" Izuna asked, wanting to know the real reason behind her desire to fight.

Yui looked up at her mentors with a determined expression, "Because I owe it to Seiichi to keep fighting. If I can't fight, then how can I honor his sacrifice? I _need_ to learn how to protect myself if I want to keep my freedom, otherwise, I won't be able to face Seiichi again knowing that I failed him." She said, begging Mara not to turn her away for the trouble she think she caused her mentors.

Mara stared at the girl who resolved to be a fighter before them. With a smirk, Mara said, "Well, we were stuck with you already, so no turning back now." Izuna smirked while Yui sighed in relief, "Thank you." she said, smiling at Mara.

"Remember, you have to train hard if you want to keep those Sakamakis off your trail." Mara warned Yui before adding, "So don't you dare hold back, you hear me?" she said with an encouraging smile.

Yui nodded with a small smile before a hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn to see Izuna sitting beside her, "We will never let them take you, not now, not ever. That is a promise." she said, making Yui smile wider in response.

* * *

 _With the final bell signalling the end of the day, Yui and Seiichi walked through the halls together as they made their way to the front of the school. They got a good start on their project and were ready to conduct their studies at home. Well, Yui_ _ **would**_ _have been looking forward to it if not for the fact that she had to go home with a bunch of vampires._

" _So, should we work at your house or mine, just to get things out of the way and save time." Seiichi asked, looking at Yui beside him._

 _Yui froze at the idea of him coming to her house, knowing that it was a bad idea and would only cause a fuss if she were to ask Reiji. If she were to work at his house, the results would remain the same._

" _Um, I don't think that's a good idea." Yui declined, already considering the consequences such a thing would bring._

" _Hm? Why would that be a bad idea? We'll only work on the project, plain and simple. What's wrong with that?" Seiichi asked, not understanding why she would think such a thing._

" _It's just_ _ **not**_ _a good idea. If we ask Reiji, he'll say no. Let's just work with the time we have in class to prepare for this project." Yui said, feeling guilty for acting coldly towards someone who has been nothing but nice to her. However, considering her circumstances, it was better for him not to meet the rest of the brothers._

 _Seiichi sighed, "If you say so." he said before a smile took over his face, "Though I have to admit, this the first time a girl has ever rejected me, kinda stings a little." he said in a teasing voice, making Yui blush and look down._

" _It's nothing personal, the Sakamakis don't like to be disturbed and I don't wanna intrude on your family." Yui said, hoping that he would buy her excuse and not cause trouble._

 _Seiichi smiled reassuringly at her, "Nonsense, you won't be disturbing anyone at my house." he said, making Yui look up at him in question before he continued, "I live by myself, so there's no one waiting for me at home." he said, not really bothered since he has already gotten used to his solitude long ago._

 _Yui felt a pang in her heart when she heard that he was alone, 'So he's alone as well.' she thought to herself as she looked back down, "I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be, it doesn't bother me at all." Seiichi said, dismissing her apology as they approached the entrance. Yui spotted a familiar spectacled vampire standing at the entrance, obviously waiting for her. When his cold violet-red eyes locked with Yui's, she gripped her bag tighter for the scolding that would come._

" _You're late." Reiji said, displeasure clear in his voice as he looked at her disapprovingly._

 _Yui was about to apologize, but Seiichi cut in, "That would be my fault." Reiji turned his cold stare onto Seiichi who smiled apologetically at the older student, "We were discussing the information required for our project and I guess we got a little carried away."_

 _Reiji tweaked his glasses as he stared at the raven boy, "And who might you be?" he asked, not liking Seiichi at all, from what Ayato described him earlier._

" _Oh, my apologies, I'm Seiichi Uchiha, I'm Komori-san's partner for our project. And you?" Seiichi inquired, wanting to know the other's name._

" _Reiji Sakamaki." he simply said, watching Seiichi suspiciously while the boy in question widened his eyes when he recognized that name._

" _So you're Reiji. Actually, it's good that I ran into you since I wanted to discuss with you about my project with Komori-san." Reiji nodded at Seiichi to continue, "You see, I asked Komori-san if we could do the project at either her house or mine, but she said 'no' to both and that you would only say no as well if we asked you. So I was wondering if it would be alright if we could do our project at your place or let her work with me at my house." Seiichi explained, not taking his eyes away from Reiji's stoic ones._

" _Komori-san already said that I might say 'no,' did she not?" Reiji asked, his eyes sliding over to Yui's form as she looked down and nodded._

 _Seiichi watched the silent exchange, but pretended not to notice as he continued, "She did. I just want us to get ahead on this project before the deadline and get a good grade. I promise, I won't do anything to her, it will just be business." he said, trying not to sound eager as he tried to convince Reiji to let him work with Yui._

 _Reiji hummed as he let his words sink in. This one was human, so he wasn't much of a threat when it comes to intelect and strength. Plus, he can keep an eye on him if he did anything suspicious in their house._

 _Taking out his notebook, Reiji scribbled on the paper before tearing it out and handing the piece of paper to Seiichi. "The address and home phone number is on there. Give us a call when you want to set an appointment to work on your project at our mansion." Reiji said, closing his notebook and putting it away._

 _Seiichi folded the piece of paper before putting it away in his pocket. "Thank you very much Sakamaki-san, I really appreciate this." Seiichi said, Reiji nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Yui, "Let's go home." he said before turning around and walking to the limo that was waiting for them._

" _Okay." Yui said as she started to follow after Reiji, "Bye Seiichi-san." she said as she passed her project partner._

" _I'll see you soon, Komori-san." Seiichi said, not letting this be goodbye as he stared at her retreating back as she disappeared into the limo before the transport disappeared._

 _Once the transport was out of sight, he let out a breath of relief as he started walking home, happy that his plan worked accordingly. He was happy that he changed that list out before the school night started, otherwise, he would miss his chance to find out who the Sakamakis are._

" _The chess board is set, I've already made my move."_

* * *

It was night time, Yui was sound asleep in the inn they were staying in for the night. However, Mara sat at the window sill, keeping look out for any sign of danger that might come at them in their sleep.

"Mara." Izuna said, sitting up, ready to take the next shift as she got out of bed.

"Go back to bed 'Zuna, I can stand guard a little while longer." Mara said, not looking up, using the name she always reserved for her little sister in their childhood.

Izuna ignored the pet name as she sat down beside her elder sister, "I can't sleep, not after what happened in a span of twelve hours." she said, her eyes on Yui's unconscious form.

Mara nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes away from the outside world. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she stated rather than asked.

Izuna tore her eyes away from Yui and stared at her elder sister, "How could I not, it has been many years since I've heard his name mentioned. We never even uttered his existence, not even at his funeral." Izuna said, her voice low, as though speaking his name loudly would only bring more pain than it already has.

Mara glared at the outside as she thought of him, "He was still a baby, 6-months-old, barely even knew what living truly means in this forsaken world." she said, her self-loathing having left its scar which could never be healed for not protecting the brother who should've been head of the clan instead of her.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Mara. We were not trained yet, we could not have stopped them even if we tried." Izuna said, trying to relieve Mara of her guilt she has carried since they were children.

Mara stayed silent, rare moments like these where she would think of their brothers whom they've lost in battle. As sad as she was, she still considered herself fortunate that she got to keep at least one sibling in her life. Turning to Izuna with a soft expression that so few could ever see, she took her younger sister's hand, "I'm glad I still get to have you, Little 'Zuna." she said, smiling at Izuna's pout for being called a childish name at the age she was currently at.

Mara chuckled, stroking Izuna hand with her thumb before saying, "Now, go back to bed sister. I'll get you up when we're about to set off again."

Izuna sighed before following her sister's orders, "Okay, fine. Goodnight." she said as she pushed herself off her seat before walking back to her bed. As soon as she was under the covers, she went to sleep faster than she could blink.

Mara smiled at her sister before her eyes wandered Yui's slumbering form, how innocent and vulnerable she looked, Mara couldn't help but feel protective of this girl. She sighed as she stepped towards the sleeping girl to pull the covers tighter around said girl in order to keep the cold away.

"You give me trouble little one, but you're the best kind of trouble." Mara said softly to sleeping Yui who was unresponsive in her unconscious state, "You've reminded me that women everywhere have to learn how to fight back against the monsters men are capable of becoming at the single drop of the hat." with a smile, she pushed a lock of hair away from Yui's forehead, "Seiichi would be very proud." she said, but immediately regretted it since remembering his name still hurts, even after all these years.

Mara shook her head as she returned to the window, "They're not the same you fool. They're both dead." she quietly said to herself, ashamed to think that Yui's Seiichi and her baby brother were alike.

* * *

Hashirama sat in front of the fire he had just created as he stared at the Uchiha necklace in his hand, his only clue to finding his lifelong friend and bring her back.

Closing his hand around the pendant, Hashirama sighed before looking at the stars, "Mara, I hope you're okay. I'll bring you home no matter what."

* * *

 _ **Much longer than my previous chapters. I hope this one made you happy like it did with me.**_

 _ **If this made you happy, send me a review.**_


End file.
